Irrevocable
by Lita21
Summary: Sakura Haruno tenía una vida normal.Pero un acontecimiento inesperado lo cambiara todo, y la pondrá a prueba, en lo que será un incierto futuro.....ya nada volverá a ser como antes. DeiSaku
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que mandaron reviews! Son de lo mejor! Bueno, aqui comienza la historia. Disfruten!

_Irrevocable_

Sakura Haruno se encontraba, (si se sigue la opinión de un espectador externo), muy enojada, lo que, no era del todo falso pero tampoco completamente cierto. De hecho, estaba más que furiosa...y asustada.

La misión que su Hokage y Maestra le había encomendado,había sido, en un principio de reconocimiento y rastreo (nada fácil, pero tampoco algo por lo que perder un miembro, ni que decir la vida, en su humilde opinión), y la estaba cumpliendo adecuadamente cuando sintió unas fluctuaciones de chakra a su alrededor. Fue sólo un segundo, pero lo suficiente para alertarla de que estaba siendo vigilada. Normalmente, esto no la habría preocupado demasiado, pero ese chakra era extraño.No lo sintió lo suficiente como para poder analizarlo bien, pero algo no encajaba. Fue demasiado breve, demasiado sutil,demasiado... perfecto. Aún no había completado su misión, pero la intranquilidad que había sentido, sumado al grado de paranoia que todo ninja posee,( y el cual ella tenía en extremo desarrollado), le advertía de que algo no andaba bien, por lo que decidió volver a Konoha. Ya daría explicaciones luego.

Siguió sintiendo fluctuaciones de chakra por un mínimo de tres veces, y de eso hace cuatro días. Ahora, en medio de la noche, comenzó a resignarse. No podía seguir mintiendose a si misma, mucho menos en una situación tan delicada. Estaba siendo perseguida (razón para preocuparse y estar alerta-le decía la parte de su consciencia puramente ninja), y no solo por una persona. Por lo que pudo deducir, la seguían como mínimo dos ( alarmante, sobrepasada en número-señalo de nuevo la voz, que en realidad no la estaba ayudando en nada), y por último, (y la razón que mayormente contribuía a su estado de ánimo), sus perseguidores se dejaron rastrear. Quienes fueran los sádicos que la estaban siguiendo, querían que ella estuviera al tanto de su presencia. Eran poderosos. Los había podido sentir sólo cuando ellos querían, y la única razón por la que había seguido adelante sin siquiera reponer fuerzas, era porque su instinto se lo impedía.

Sin embargo, la adrenalina ya se le estaba acabando, y estaba dando paso a las sensaciones que había ignorado los días anteriores.Cansancio,hambre. Tenía las piernas adormecidas, los brazos le temblablan y más que respirar, jadeaba. Podia sentir el polvo y el sudor como una seguna piel, como un olor fuerte y desagradable, que afectaba a sus ya sensibles sentidos. El juego del gato y el ratón del que se sentía parte la estaba comenzando a desesperar.

Atrapada...Como un animal, al que le dan una falsa libertad, soltandole la cuerda lo suficientemente lejos para que se creyera a salvo, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder emboscar Todavía quedaba un buen trecho para llegar a casa, y tenía la sensación de tener un par de ojos clavados en la espalda, y un tibio aliento rozando su cuello... Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo. Sabía que estaba en peligro, pero el hecho de estar siendo perseguida estaba haciendo estragos con su ya agotada mente.

Con ágiles movimientos, tomo refugio entre las ramas de un frondoso árbol, en medio de la infinita oscuridad. Necesitaba descansar, aunque fuera un momento. Serenándose, agudizo sus sentidos al máximo, alerta de cualquier cambio a su alrededor. No podía oír nada más que su propia respiración, y la inevitable vida de la fauna nocturna. Una vez convencida de que no escucharía nada más, y cuando estaba dispuesta a continuar (_ debo llegar a mi hogar, a mi gente, a lo que quiero, no puedo fallar ahora_..) escuchó un a voz que le heló la sangre en las venas, y le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Éstas lista para seguir,nn?-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del primer capitulo. Se que es corto, pero prometo ir alargandolos a medida que avanzé la historia.

Y Deidara hara acto de presencia en el siguiente capitulo!!!!!, como ya se pudieron imaginar.

Bueno, soy toda oídos, (o mejor dicho ojos),asi que sientanse libres de opinar!


	2. El que persigue

A/N: Gracias a **yuki-san02, katyx, nadeshiko-uchiha, DREIGNUS, Lilith Hastelin **and **Nami-Haruno **por sus reviews!!! No saben lo mucho que me alegra leerlos!!!

_Capítulo II_

Sakura sentía como se adormecían sus sentidos uno a uno. No oía, no olía y definitivamente, no podía ver nada.

Esa voz (cautivador y engañoso sonido, lleno de burla), sacó de su mente y percepción todo lo demás.

Solo pensaba, una y otra vez que estaba atrapada. Y que tenía que hacer algo, y pronto, o no volvería a su hogar,ni tampoco volvería a ver a sus amigos y...

-¿No oyes,un?-

De nuevo esa voz, más burlesca que antes, la saca de sus cavilaciones y la hace voltear, y encararlo. Y lo que vió la dejó en un sopor más profundo, si eso era posible.

Alli se encontraba, en toda su elegante altivez, comodamente sentado sobre la frondosa rama de un viejo árbol, con tal ligereza en su postura que no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida

(_era como si estuviera presenciando un juego, el que no era del todo interesante, pero era necesario de ver...). Infeliz..te demostraré lo que puedo hacer... _

Esa temida nube roja destacaba de entre toda la oscuridad, al igual que su claro cabello, tan en contradicción con el resto de su persona. Pese a lo holgado de la capa, Sakura tenía la completa certeza de que poseía el cuerpo de un ninja. Y no de cualquier ninja, sino que uno de los mejores, y más peligrosos. (_Porque los mejores siempre resultan ser enemigos_-pensó) . Entre todo lo malo, dio gracias por la oscuridad, que le impedía observarlo más detalladamente. Ya la situación estaba bastante complicada, no podía darse el lujo de distraerse.

¿Esta seguro de que es ella, Deidara-sempai?- preguntó una nueva voz.

Sakura inmediatamente tornó su atención hacia ella, para encontrarse con la materialización de sus miedos. _Otro _Akatsuki. Ella estaba segura de sus habilidades, y podía pelear. De hecho se consideraba una muy buena ninja. No por nada tuvo por maestra a la propia Hokage. Sin embargo, era lo suficientemente inteligente para aceptar la realidad. Estos no eran simples ninjas. Eran criminales, ninjas renegados de otras aldeas, los cuales tenían años de experiencia en su contra. Habían estado luchando y sobreviviendo mucho antes que ella. Pelear con uno de ellos era potencialmente riesgoso. Con dos...prefería no pensarlo.

La rareza en los miembros también parecía ser requisito de ingreso y algo bastante común en la organización. El tercer participante de este juego no tenía nada para observar. A no ser de su máscara,en espiral, la cual le cubría todo el rostro, exceptuando un agujero en lo que sería su ojo derecho. Era la máscara más rara que había visto en su vida, y si la llevaba, pues prefería no saber que ocultaba debajo.

-Cállate Tobi- Fue la respuesta del de rubio cabello, en un tono neutro, sin demostrar irritación ni fastidio, más bien, le hizo recordar el tono que usa una persona cuando su mascota molesta demasiado. Sin verdadera emoción, pero con la certeza de ser obedecido.

Deidara sonrío al ver a la joven dar un respingo ante su respuesta, y más aún cuando trato de ocultarlo ( _¿con que eres ruda,un_?). El y Tobi venían siguiendola desde hace un tiempo, y tenía que admitir que la joven era perceptiva. No sólo logró sentir su chakra, sino que inmediatamente presintió que algo no andaba bien. Si, la persecusión había sido entretenida (Hace tiempo que no había sentido la adrenalina en sus venas, el gusto de la desesperación, el sabor del miedo). Era buena.Sin embargo...no lo suficiente.

_Aún tienes muchas cosas por aprender, pequeña... El mundo no es sólo blanco y negro. Te asombraría ver la diversidad de grises que posee..._

-¿Esta seguro Deidara-sempai?-

- Te dije que te callaras Tobi, por supuesto que estoy seguro- replicó, sin despegar los ojos de Sakura, quien los observava con evidente atención.

-Pero,..-

-Tobi, si vuelves a hablar otra vez te prometo que será la última-dijo, esta vez tornando parte de su atención a su compañero, para dar respaldo a su palabras.

-¿Que es lo que quierén?- la voz de Sakura los interrumpió

-Vaya. Sabes hablar..-

-¿Acaso me crees estúpida?-

Deidara no replicó a eso, y no pudo evitar deleitarse ante el ofendido rostro de la joven cuando esta se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir.

-¿Eres Haruno Sakura verdad?-

No obtuvo respuesta. _Bueno, el silencio otorga_...

-Por tu reacción al vernos veo que ya sabes quienes somos. Pues bien,se nos ha encomendado llevarte con nosotros-

-¡Que!, ¡para que!- dijo Sakura, tratando de que su voz no temblara. Llevarme con ellos. Oh, Dios.Esto se ponía cada vez peor. Si había algo peor que morir en manos enemigas en un territorio desconocido era ser raptada por ellos... Pero no lo permitiría. No importaba para que la querían, pero no iba a permitir que la utilizasen tan fácilmente.

-Las razones no son de tu incumbencia,un- respondió Deidara, con un deje de impacienca en su voz.

-Si viene con nosotros sin oponer resistencia no le haremos daño- intervino Tobi, en un tono mucha más gentil.

Sin embargo, eso no la convenció. Podía haberselo dicho para calmarla, pero existía una evidente amenaza. _Ven con nosotros voluntariamente o..._

-No- respondió desafiante

-¿Estas segura,un?- dijo Deidara esta vez-no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo al negarte.

-¡¡¡Prefiero morir antes que aceptar ir con ustedes, quienes no tienen nada mejor que hacer que andar destruyendo todo en su camino!!!- gritó Sakura, he inmediatamente se arrepintió, por que el rostro altanero del hombre se borró para dar paso a una expresión de enojo tal, que la hizo temblar.( _No hagas enfadar a ninjas renegados Sakura- _aconsejo la voz en su interior, tarde como siempre)

-¡No sabes lo que dices niña estúpida. Tú no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que significa la destrucción!-

Fue lo que alcanzó a oír Sakura cuando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía a Deidara frente a ella. _(¡¿Pero que?!, si recién estaba en...)_

Y en un brusco movimiento, Deidara jaló el cabello de Sakura hacia él, con tal fuerza que esta no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor, ni tampoco el que su cuerpo siguiera la brusca maniobra.

Ahora lo tenía tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en sus mejillas. Y el agarre que él tenía en su cabello se iba apretando más y más.

La mano libre de Deidara se cerró sobre su cuello, y Sakura tuvo la horrible sensación de algo líquido y cálido desplazarse sobre él.

- Y te aseguro, _Sakura-chan_, que hay muchas cosas peores que la muerte. Ya lo verás-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno,como lo prometí, esta un poquito más largo. Trataré de ir alargandolos a medida que vaya avanzando en la historia, cuendo comienze la verdadera acción. .


	3. Acorralada

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. T0T

A/N: Gracias a aquellos que me mandaron sus reviews!!! Son lo mejor!!! Esto es para ustedes.

Desde aqui comienza la acción...

Disfruten la lectura!!!

Capítulo 3

_Acorralada_

Sakura estaba acercandose peligrosamente a un serio estado de histeria. De todas las posibles soluciones que pasaban por su cabeza, ninguna era lo suficientemente confiable como para llevarse a cabo. Aun si lograba soltarse del agarre de Deidara e incapacitarlo, todavía quedaba su compañero. _¡ Y que diablos es lo que se esta desplazando por mi cuello! _...

De pronto, Deidara la obligó a mover su cabeza de tal forma que lo único que quedó en su campo de visión eran sus ojos. Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, pudo apreciar mejor su rostro, y pensamientos traicioneros cruzaron vagamente por su consciencia, al hacerle saber que, en verdad, era un hombre atractivo. Demasiado atractivo.

_Eso no es relevante. Lo que importa ahora es la posible lucha que se pueda presentar. No permitiré que me usen tan facilmente._

Deidara sonrió al ver el miedo oculto bajo la expresión de determinación en el rostro de Sakura. _No puedes ocultarte de mi, pequeña_...

Lentamente, retiró la mano que reposaba en el cuello de la joven, y la sostuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Su sonrisa se hizo más acentuada al ver como la supuesta determinación en el rostro de Sakura se fundía en sorpresa, al ver una boca perfectamente completa, en la palma de su mano.

Sakura estaba más que sorprendida, estupefacta. Como médico-ninja había observado muachas cosas extrañas en su vida, pero esto lo superaba todo.

_Una boca. En la palma de su mano. Entonces __**eso **__era lo que sentí en mi cuel..._ Logró evitar a tiempo las náuseas, pero no fue tan rápida como para ocultar la expresión de asco que se dibujó en su rostro al darse cuenta del origen de la pegajosa humedad que todavía sentía.

-¿No te gusta?, un. Pero si esta tan contenta de conocerte- dijo Deidara, obviamente habiendo captado la mueca.

Sakura sintió como aumentaba su respiración al ver a esa cosa _sonriéndole. _Y trató de liberarse freneticamente del agarre que todavía tenía Deidara sobre ella, sin éxito, cuando de esa boca surgió una lengua que comenzó a deslizarse lentamente por el contorno de su mejilla.

-¡Eres asqueroso!- exclamó, al sentir el rastro de saliva en su rostro, pero no alcanzó a decir ni hacer algo más cuando creyó que el mundo empezó a girar y se vió empujada contra un árbol.Sólo sus rápidos reflejos evitaron que se golpeara directamente contra el.

-Lo que pienses de mi no es importante,un- sintió esa varonil voz susurrar en su oído, directamente detrás de ella. De hecho, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su cuerpo pegado a su espalda- Tengo una misión y la llevaré a cabo. Quedate quieta. Si te mueves te juro que no volverás a ver la luz del día.

Tobi, que había bajado del arból hacia tiempo, y había estado observando silenciosamente unos metros más atrás, decidió intervenir.

-Deidara-senpai no sería mejor si...-

-Tobi, no te metas en esto.- lo interrumpio Deidara- Es un asunto entre _Sakura-chan _y yo.

-Esta bien, senpai- contestó, y se mantuvo en su posición.

-Coloca tus brazos por encima de tu cabeza. No puedo darme el lujo de que salgas con algún truco desesperado- indicó Deidara a Sakura.

Ésta, sin otra opción, hizo lo que le ordenaron. Se dio cuenta de que la iba a revisar por si tenía algun arma. Sus ojos inmediatamente bajaron hacia su cintura, donde siempre ocultaba una kunai. Su mente sin embargo, se concentro en las manos que se deslizaban por sus brazos, tanteando. Llegaron a sus hombros y continuaron lentamente por su espalda, lo que la llevó a tensarse más aún. Justo cuando pensó que llegarían a su cintura, se desviaron hacia adelante, y comenzaron a ascender. Sakura sentía la rabia apoderarse de ella cuando esas manos delinearon el contorno de su pecho. _Desgraciado_... Trato de hecharse hacia atrás para evitar el contacto, pero fue bruscamente empujada hacia adelante otra vez.

-Te dije que te quedarás quieta- siseó Deidara, y Sakura dio un grito mezcla de dolor y sorpresa al sentir una fuerte presión en su brazo izquierdo._¡¡_ _Su mano me mordió!! El infeliz!! _Inmediatamente dejó de moverse.

-Así esta mejor- Respondió Deidara, y sus manos nuevamente siguieron su anterior tarea.

-Vaya,vaya, que tenemos aquí- dijo al sentir los contornos de una kunai en la cintura de la joven. Al no tener respuesta, sacó el arma de su escondite, se la guardó para él, y termino de inspeccionarla. Al terminar, bruscamente la giró sobre si misma para encararlo, y se encontró con unos ojos verdes brillantes de furia.

-¿Enojada?-soltó una risa despectiva- porfavor, sabes que te gu..

Y no pudo terminar, pues Sakura aprovechó el momento para lanzarle al rostro pequeñisimos trozos de corteza que había sacado de donde sus manos se habían posado, y salto fuera del alcanze de Deidara. Se dio cuenta a tiempo de que el otro integrante venía hacia ella, y estaba dispuesta a atacarlo cuando una voz los frenó a ambos.

-Te dije que no intervinieras Tobi- Dijo Deidara, aún parpadeando insistentemente.

-Pero..-

-No te preocupes-

Tobi quedo quieto un momento, para luego retroceder de la escasa distancia que lo separaba de Sakura, la cual miraba alternativamente entre uno y otro.

-Esto es- dijo Deidara, con una sonrisa que a Sakura le heló la sangre- algo personal...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqui esta!! **Trataré** de subir el cuarto lo más pronto posible. Me encantan Deidara y Sakura...no tienen idea de lo que se les avecina...(suelto risa malévola)

Acuerdense de que me gusta saber lo que piensan. Es una buena manera de ir mejorando y corrigiendo errores.

Saludos!!!


	4. Entre la Victoria y la Derrota

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

A/N: Gracias a **Nami-Haruno**, **Hibitaru-sensei**, **Taniuskey**, **DREIGNUS**, **Navigo**, **katyx**, **BeBeNiCe**,

**gaara-fan.neko-chan**, **Sharpey-00**, **lintu asakura ,** **MiaBathory **y** XxAkAtSuKI.ShIdOrYxX**

por sus reviews!!!

A/N2: Lo prometido es deuda. Asi que aquí esta el cuarto capítulo!!!

Capítulo Cuatro

_Entre la Victoria y la Derrota_

Sakura observó como Deidara introducía su mano derecha en un bolso que éste llevaba oculto bajo su capa, lo que no hizo más que acrecentar su incertidumbre. No podía atacarlo sin saber que es lo que escondía allí.El poco tiempo en el que había tenido contacto con él le daba la certeza suficiente para esperar cualquier cosa.

Sólo había visto a dos miembros de Akatsuki y llegó a la conclusión de que **todos** estaban con serios problemas de salud mental. Como gran médico-ninja que era, se dió el privilegio de incluir en el diagnóstico a todo el grupo, ya que sólo gente loc...no, con...trastornos, se podía relacionar entre sí. Además, no tenía ninguna intención de conocer al resto

Inmediatamente adoptó una posición defensiva al ver a Deidara alargar la mano previamente oculta, la cual mostraba...

_¿Aves en miniatura?, ¿Pero que..? _Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos cuando Deidara lanzó seis de lo que parecían ser aves esculpidas en _¿greda?, ¿barro?_, directamente hacia ella, forzándola a saltar rápidamente hacia un lado para poder esquivarlas.

Lamentablemente, las aves no solo tenían forma de una, sino que, aparentemente, podían realizar las mismas funciones, puesto que en vez de chocar contra el árbol que había estado detrás de ella, volaron describiendo un arco y la siguieron. Continuó corriendo, pero la súbita aparición de Deidara en su camino la hizo frenar, y el miembro de Akatsuki aprovechó la oportunidad.

Sakura escuchó primero un rugido infernal, y luego sintió como si su espalda se estuviera quemando al fuego vivo, lo que la llevó a proferir en grito de dolor y estrecharse contra el suelo, impulsada por la fuerza de impacto.

-El arte es una explosión,un-Oyó decir a Deidara, aunque su voz sonaba distante y apagada.

_De manera que __**eso **__era lo que realmente eran. Explosiones...Debí imaginarmelo._

Sakura estaba bordeando peligrosamente entre la lucidez y la inconsciencia, sin embargo, no podía rendirse tan fácilmente. Afinó lo que más pudo sus sentidos, concentró parte del chakra que le quedaba en su mano derecha y esperó. Pronto sintió pasos en la hierba. Deidara estaba justo en frente de ella.

-No eres más que una niña jugando a aparentar ser ruda y fuerte, un.- Deidara le dijo.

-Deidara-senpai!!! Usted lo logró, es genial!!-dijo un entusiasmado Tobi, quién saltaba de arriba a abajo en su exaltación.

-Pues claro que si, que pensabas, ¿que esta niña me iba a ganar?-respondió un ofendido Deidara.

Sakura, ignorando su herido orgullo, y aprovechando la oportunidad esta vez, golpeó directamente a Deidara en el rostro, quién no alcanzó a esquivar el golpe a tiempo, y el cual lo lanzó varios metros más allá hasta chocar contra un árbol.

-Maldita mujer!!- gritó un furioso Deidara. El golpe había estado obviamente bañado en chakra, y esa estúpida tenía una fuerza inhumana. Su rostro no sanaria en varios días. Estaba dispuesto a devolverle el favor, cuando Tobi , otra vez, lo interrumpió.

-Diedara-senpai!!! ¿se encuentra bien?- un preocupado Tobi le salió al encuentro, y por el tono, Deidara estuvo seguro de que si pudiese ver su rostro, este estaría a punto de rebosar lágrimas de mortificación.

-¿Que si me encuentro bien?, esto paso por tu culpa, idiota!!- le grito Deidara, enfatizando su rabia con un certero golpe a la cabeza, lo que llevó a Tobi a protegersela frenéticamente.

-Ayyy!! Senpai lo siento!! Tobi no lo distraerá otra vez!!- dijo, apenas entendible, pues todavía cubría su cabeza con sus brazos.

-Más te vale Tobi, o si no, te juro que te mataré por envenenamiento-

-¿En serio?- dijo Tobi´en un tono claramente sorprendido.

-Idiota!-respondió Deidara, el cual observó repentinamente el bosque a su alrededor y...

¡¿ A donde diablos se fue!?-

Sakura, al notar que esa extraña _discusión _iba a continuar, _parecen niños_, hecho a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

Ya se había alejado un largo trecho, y estaba contemplando la posibilidad de que realmente podía escapar, cuando un fuerte golpe en la nuca la hizo caer, otra vez. Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera alcanzó a gritar. Trató de observar a su alrededor e identificar al responsable, pero sólo veía colores y siluetas borrosas.La oscuridad estaba ocupando su visión. Un segundo golpe, más brutal que el anterior, la logró dejar inconsciente.

Deidara y Tobi llegaron justo a tiempo para presenciar el hecho, y un Deidara que ya estaba maldiciendo al mundo en general gritó

-¡¡¡Que rayos esta haciendo Kisame!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al fin!! Las luchas no son mi fuerte. Cuesta bastante describirlas.

Pero la buena noticia es que el próximo capítulo habrá bastante akatsuki!!!! .

Adiós y saludos!!!


	5. Tras líneas enemigas

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

A/N: Especiales agradecimientos a todos mis fieles lectores, los adoro!!! Ustedes mantienen este fic!!

Un especial agradecimiento a MiaBathory!! Tú puedes!!

Capítulo Cinco

_Tras líneas enemigas_

-Haciendo su trabajo, ya que ustedes no lo pueden hacer- respondió el mencionado, el cual, de entre todos los presentes, era el que más sobresalía. No solo era el más alto, sino que también poseía la piel de una tonalidad azul, sus ojos eran dos pequeños círculos amarillos en su rostro, y llevaba una espada de dimensiones desproporcionadas a la espalda.

-¿De que estás hablando,un?- un todavía frustrado Deidara replicó.

- El líder nos envió por ustedes. Se estaban demorando demasiado. Ya estabamos pensando de que la _niña_- y al decir eso miró a una todavía inconsciente Sakura- era demasiado para ustedes.

-¿Quieres probar mi arte, Kisame?- respondió un ofendido Deidara, con una de sus manos ya en camino hacia su bolso.

-Tu arte no significa nada, _niñito bonito_- Kisame respondió, que parecía encantado ante la posibilidad de una pelea, y más aún al ver la expresión de Deidara ante su comentario.

Ya estaba por sacar su propia arma, cuando una voz hasta entonces ausente se lo impidió.

-Ya basta, Kisame-

-Itachi- habló Deidara, deteniéndose en su acción para poder observar al recién llegado. Tenía su característica expresión de apatía en el rostro, algo que a él le hacía perder la paciencia. Una cosa era ser serio, la otra era mostrar un aparentemente eterno desinterés. En su opinión personal, era algo demasiado artificial. Daba la sensación de que siempre estuviera escondiendo algo.

- Debemos irnos-respondió Itachi, directo al grano- el líder nos ordenó que al encontrarlos regresáramos a la base inmediatamente.

-_Vaya_-pensó Deidara-_Itachi esta bastante sociable hoy. Jamás le he oido hablar tanto._

-¿Que paso?-preguntó Kisame, quien, al igual que Deidara, había detenido sus previas maniobras.

Deidara iba a responder, cuando vio a Tobi, que había estado callado hace un rato atrás, claramente curioso ante la pelea que no se produjo, adelantársele.

_Genial, ahora nos pondrá en ridículo a los dos..._

-¡¡Es una ninja mucho más poderosa de lo que habíamos imaginado, Kisame-san- respondió Tobi asintiendo violentamente con su cabeza, como si quisiera convencer a los demás con ese gesto- notó nuestra presecia, tuvimos que seguirla, e incluso fue capaz de pelear con Deidara-senpai y de lograr escaparse sin que nos dieramos cuenta de ello !!-finalizó Tobi, chocando palmas con evidente entusiasmo, e incluso con un leve deje de admiración en la voz.

_Bueno, fue mejor de lo que esperaba-_pensó Deidara, resignado.

Al no oír a Deidara protestar, ni golpear a su compañero, Kisame no pudo evitar sonreír frente a la situación.

-¿En serio?, ¿Así que peleaste con ella?, ¿ Y se te escapó?- preguntó con burla. Deidara tenía un temperamento demasiado... explosivo. Era tan entretenido hacerlo enojar...

Para sorpresa de él, sin embargo, Deidara no reccionó violentamente, sino que se limitó a observar a la joven tendida en el suelo, y respondió

-Tiene...buenas habilidades,un. Solo necesita más practica-

-Si!! Buena idea Deidara-senpai-secundó Tobi, aparentemente ignorante del hecho de que nadie le hacía caso.

- Vaya, vaya...¿Te gusta?- terció Kisame

-Kisame- interrumpió otra vez Itachi, un una clara señal de advertencia, a lo que Kisame sólo sonrió. Parecía que estaba satisfecho con la rabia reflejada en el rostro de Deidara.

-Vámonos-

-¿Supongo que tendré que cargar con ella, no?-pregunto Kisame, dirijiéndose hacia Sakura.

- Yo quiero llevarla!!-gritó Tobi-no dejó hacer nada a Tobi durante esta misión Deidara-senpai, ¿puedo?, ¿puedo?-

-Llévala, me da lo mismo- respondió el referido, sin ganas.

-¡¡Sii!!- Tobi se encaminó a Sakura, y con una increíble facilidad la posó sobre sus hombros, y asi los cuatro miembros de Akatsuki comezaron a caminar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sentía que todo su cuerpo luchaba contra el cansancio. Y el dolor. Poco a poco fue recobrando la consciencia, y su espalda y cuello inmediatamente comenzaron a protestar.

Pese a que aún se debatía entre los sueños y la consciencia, sabía perfectemente que estaba acompañada. Sus voces eran indicaciones en si mismas.

-¿Porque se adelantaron, Deidara-senpai?-

-Fueron a reportarse, Tobi. -

Sakura aún se debatía con su cuerpo, pero algo la sacó de sus cavilaciones

-¿Así que ya estas despierta,un?- una voz ya conocida la trajo completamente a la cruda realidad. Al principio sólo vio manchas de colores y contornos borrosos, pero lentemente fue recuperando su visión.

En vez de reponder, se dedicó a observar sus alrededores. Aparentemente,se habían detenido a descansar, y por lo que parecía, se habían alejado bastante del bosque, pues el terreno a su alrededor era predominantemente rocoso. Tobi estaba sentado a poca distancia de ella, y

-¿Adonde vamos?-respondió con su propia pregunta.

Deidara, que estaba directamente frente a ella, sólo sonrió,y acercandose peligrosamente, trazó con un dedo el contorno de su rostro, diciendo,

-Ya lo verás-

-Si , Sakura-chan, verá que nuestra base es.. AY!!- Tobi no pudo terminar su oración, en favor de esquivar una de las creaciones de Deidara, que explotó unos metros detrás de él.

-Cállate, Tobi, es la última vez que te lo digo-

-Pero, Dei..-

-TOBI!!-

Sin embargo, Sakura no oyó nada más que las primeras palabras.

_¿Base?, ¿De akatsuki? Oh,Dios mio...esto no puede ser..._

-Vamos, andando-

Como Sakura no do muestras de haber escuchado lo que había dicho, Deidara la tomó violentamente por los brazos y la levantó como si fuera de papel.

-Camina-dijo con impaciencia

Las piernas de Sakura lo que menos querían era caminar, pero no tenía otra opción. Deidara iniciaba la marcha, y Tobi la terminaba.

_Completamente atrapada..._

Caminaron por lo que le parecieron horas, sin descanso, y Sakura ya estaba pensando que iba a morirse ahí mismo. Varias veces había disminuido el paso, y aunque jamás lo admitiera, daba gracias de que era Tobi quién se encontraba detrás de ella, pues sólo la empujaba lentamente hacia adelante en respuesta. No quería saber que habría hecho Deidara.

-Ya llegaron- una voz desconocida la alertó.

Se encontraban frente a lo que sería, en su opinión, la apretura hacia una cueva. Sin embargo, no era la ubicación lo que llamó su atención, sino los dos hombres que flanqueaban la entrada.

El hombre que había hablado sonrió, aunque para ella fue más una demostración de lo afilados que eran las dos hileras de dientes que poseía.

¿_Son esas...agallas?. _

Luego observó al otro hombre, y todo el mundo pareció detenerse. El hombre era una versión mayor de Sasuke. El parecido era indiscutible. Lo que significaba que...

Itachi Uchiha.

-Tu nuevo hogar, un. Y acostumbrate, porque pasaras mucho tiempo en él-

Esa terrible confesión, más la dura realidad de los hombres a su alrededor, y el hecho de que estaba frente a frente con el hombre que había causado mucho sufrimiento a gente querida y cercana a ella, la llevaron a decidir ahí mismo que...

_Estoy en el infierno.._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Uff!! Al fin!! Se que este capítulo no avanza mucho, pero tenían que llegar a la base. Y además, debo centrarme principalmente en nuestra querida pareja. o.O

Como regalo, les dire que habrá un poco de acción DeiSaku el próximo capítulo!! .

Reviews!! Por favor!!!


	6. Sin Sentido

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

A/N: Disculpen la demora!!!!

Y como siempre, muchas gracias a **MiaBathory** (al fin escribiste!!! .), **Nami-Haruno**, **Lunnaris**,

**Akane-chan-yuna**, **Taniuskey**, **DREIGNUS**, **Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon**, **Navigo**, **katyx**,

**nadeshiko-uchiha**, **Grayse**, **gaara.fan-neko.chan**, **XxAkAtSuKI.ShIdOrYxX **y **Sharpey-00 **por sus reviews, y por siempre leer mis historias.

Capítulo 6

_Sin Sentido_

El interior de la cueva era precisamente como se lo había imaginado: Oscuro, húmedo y tétrico.

Avanzaban los cinco en silencio, y a cada paso que daba, Sakura sentía desfallecer más y más. Siempre había creido que la esperanza era lo último que se perdía, pero no creía que dicha frase se aplicara a su...situación.

Y si no podía ser peor, creía distinguir una puerta al final del pasillo...

-Ya llegamos- la monotona voz del que ya había reconocido como Itachi Uchiha quebró el silencio. Pese a tenerlo tan cerca, la mente de Sakura aún se negaba a aceptarlo. Pensar que, después todo, era él la razón de tanto sufrimiento y malos ratos...de tanto odio.

-Entre Sakura-chan-la característica voz de Tobi la apremió, y sin esperar respuesta, la tomo de un brazo y la guió adentro, con un silencioso Deidara siguiendoles el paso y cerrando la puerta detras de él, dejando a los otros dos fuera. Aparentemente, era una reunión sólo entre ella y sus secuestradores...

Y para colmo, el lugar en el que estaban tampoco estaba bien iluminado, si la débil luz que brillaba por sobre su cabeza, y la cual oscilaba como una vela contra el viento, era alguna indicación.

-Bienvenida-una suave voz la hizo entornar los ojos hacia la dirección en que la había escuchado. Y sólo pudo distinguir una silueta.La voz era obviamente masculina, pero no podía distinguir al hombre. Estaba oscuro, y él se encontraba lo suficientemente alejado. Se preguntó si los mismos miembros conocían a aquél que los guiaba.

-La trajimos como usted lo ordenó,un-dijo Deidara, y Sakura lo observó sorprendida, pus el tono que usó jamás lo había escuchado de él. Parecía, ¿respeto?...

-Sakura Haruno, ninja-médico de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha, ¿no es así?- preguntó el hombre.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿que quiere de mí?-Sakura respondió con su propia pregunta, y tuvó la extraña sensación de que el hombre estaba sonriendo.

-¿Que quiero de ti?, pues tus servicios, para empezar. Lo demás vendra- y en esto hizo una pausa- con el tiempo.

-¿Que?- pregunto otra vez, perpleja, no entendiendo absolutamente nada.

-Eres necesaria en esta organización. Eso es lo que quiero decir- fue la respuesta, y si no hubiese estado tan alterada, habría notado el ligero tinte de humor en esas palabras.

- No hare nada para esta organización-dijo Sakura, enojada. Estaban muy equivocados si pensaban que haría lo que ellos querían tan facilmente.

-Pues esto no es de su opción, Señorita. Es una orden. Le aseguro que no querra saber lo que pudiese pasarle a usted o a...sus amigos, si no lo hace-

-¡No meta a nadie más en esto!-

-Eso depende de usted. Es una de las más importantes en su especialidad, la cual aplicará para nosotros. Y además- y la figura del Líder pareció acercarse- tiene usted una historia familiar muy especial.

Sin entender nada, Sakura sintió un horrible dolor quemarla por dentro, nublando su vista y oscureciendo sus sentidos. Y hubiese caído, si Tobi no la hubiese atajado.

-¡Sakura-chan!-gritaba un desesperado Tobi, sosteniendola con una mano, y abanicandola con la otra.

-Sólo se desmayo Tobi, deja de gritar,un-dijo Deidara

-¿Porque?-

Deidara iba a responder, cuando el Lider se acercó, y ambos callaron. Este se arrodillo y tomó el brazo izquierdo de la joven. Se quedo quieto un momento, como escuchando algo, y luego sonrió.

-Sí, solo esta desmayada-dijo-Deidara, tengo una misión para ti.

-¡Que!,¡acabo de llegar!-

-Siii, otra misión- dijo un emocionado Tobi

-Y esta vez, iras con ella-

-¡¿Que?!-preguntaron ambos integrantes al mismo tiempo.

-Debe adaptarse rápidamente, y esta es la mejor manera-

-Pero,pero...-

-Pero nada, Tobi. Deidara,ve a la aldea oculta de Iwagakure. Habrá un festival dentro de unos días, aprovechalos. Trae los pergaminos prohibidos-al ver la expresión de Deidara el Líder replicó-Sí, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Y mientras Tobi seguía sufriendo, Deidara olvidó todas sus anteriores protestas.

_Va a ser una misión muy interesante..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura despertó, y lo primero que la recibió fue un viento frío en el rostro. Sólo recordaba haberse desmayado por el dolor en...

Inmediatamente alerta, miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en lo que parecía un acantilado, pues el lugar era sumamente rocoso. Lo que explicaba también lo frío del lugar. Y se hubiese sentido contenta frente al cambio, (pues al menos podía ver el sol), de no haber sido por el hombre frente a ella, apoyando su espalda en una roca y el cual se encontraba actualmente...dormido.

Tratando de ignorar la loca esperanza que la embargaba, Sakura lo observó detalladamente. Su respiración era propia de una persona descansando, y no daba señales de haber notado su despertar. Y Sakura no lo pensó dos veces. Mirando a su alrededor,comenzó a correr, pero no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando una violenta fuerza la empujó. Y yendo a parar directamente contra el suelo.

_Demasiado bueno para ser verdad..._

-Al fin despertaste,un-dijo Deidara, mientras la obligaba a darse vuelta-suponía que intentarías algo así.

Sakura no respondió, pues se encontraba demasiado ocupada tratando de golpearlo, lo cual fue imposible cuando este apoyó todo su peso contra ella, y atajó sus muñecas. colocandolas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-Te gusta que te castiguen,¿no es asi?-susurró Deidara en su oído, tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento de éste rozar su piel.

-Estas enfermo-dijo Sakura, tratando de alejarse lo que más podía de ese rostro tan ceca del suyo.

-¿Lo crees?-respondió divertido Deidara, besando el pálido cuello-pues soy un hombre, después de todo.

Y con rápido movimiento, soltó sus muñecas y tomó el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos, atrayendolo hacia si hasta tal punto que ambos labios estaban casi tocandose. Pasó su lengua por su propio labio superior,como si saborease una comida, y debido a la cercanía, también lo hizo por el de Sakura.

-Te lo diré una sola vez-dijo, y al hacerlo, Sakura sentía sus labios moverse contra los de ella, y su aliento en su mejilla-_nunca_ trates de escaparte de mi.

Y con esto, Deidara se separó de ella bruscamente, como si quemara, y comenzó a caminar como si nada hubiese pasado, ordenándole que lo siguiera, dando por entendido que ella le obedecería.

_Que demonios fue eso..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, se que no es mucho la interacción entre ambos, pero no podían llegar y besarse...O.O

Además, estarán solos por un par de capítulos... .

Y prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo que este.

Adiós!

Escriban, por favor.

-


	7. Bienvenida a Iwa

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

A/N: Lo siento mucho!!!!!! Se que me tomó mucho tiempo, pero he estado muy ocupada, tanto que ni siquiera he podido responder a sus reviews!! ( me escondo por la verguenza).

A** MiaBathory**,**PuLgA**, **nadeshiko-uchiha**, **katyx**, **Akane-chan-yuna**, **Nami-Haruno**, **Aska.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon**, **DREIGNUS**,**Navigo**, **Kikyoni**, **Taniuskey**, **XxAkAtSuKI.ShIdOrYxX**, **AniHaruno**, **AmareAndrea**, **Harlett**, **ame-sempai**, **Nolwenn Magicmind **y **Sharpey- 00 **(Muchas gracias por tu review!!), mis más sinceras disculpas por no poder haberles respondido antes, y muchas gracias por sus palabras.

Capítulo 7

_Bienvenida a Iwa_

La Aldea Oculta de Iwagakure era tal y como ella se la había imaginado. Una enorme cuidad rodeada de rocas, caminos de roca, _casas _de roca...en fin, piedras, piedras y más piedras.Por lo menos se podía apreciar vegetación, y esto la animaba un poco, pues ella habia crecido a su alredeor. Konoha era tan bella en primavera..._No sigas Sakura,_se dijo a si misma. No podía darse el lujo de extrañar su hogar._Al menos, no por el momento._

Siguió observando la ciudad, y si bien esta no la había impresionado, lo que si la había sorprendido era la gran vitalidad de la gente que la habitaba. Gente iba y venía, niños corrían y jugaban, habían mercaderes por todas partes...Se preguntó si había un motivo en especial por el cual la gente parecía tan excitada, o si se comportaban así todo el tiempo. Y si era así, pues costaba creer que el hombre que caminaba a su lado fuera nativo del lugar...

Al darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia Deidara,Sakura inmediatamente se reprochó a si misma. El hombre estaba subiendo posiciones muy rápidamente en su lista de "cosas en las que esta prohibido pensar". Odiaba sentirse confundida. Era un sentimiento desagradable que no le permitía tomar desiciones claramente. Y eso era justamente lo que Deidara le hacía sentir. Con Sasuke le bastaba y sobraba. No necesitaba más dolor en su vida.

El resto del viaje después del _incidente_ había transcurrido en un lapidario silencio, a exceptuando el altercado que se produjo cuando Deidara realizó un jutsu para cambiar la apariencia de ambos. Sakura entedía el motivo de él, pero no sabía porque ella tenía que andar con cabello negro. Al reclamar, la respuesta fue inmediata: podía encontrarla hasta en la noche con lo llamativa que era. Fue una lástima que Deidara esquivara su puño, pues se lo tenía merecido.Después de ello, sin embargo, Deidara la había ignorado por completo. Si Naruto supiese cuanto lo extrañaba...era en estas situaciones en las cuales se daba cuenta de que, aunque Naruto actuase estúpidamente gran parte del tiempo, siempre había alegrado el camino. Sólo esperaba poder agradecerselo algún día...

-Ya llegamos-

-¿A donde?- preguntó Sakura, sorprendida de que Deidara le hubiese hablado.

-Pues a nuestro hotel,¿ no sabes leer?,un-

Sakura reunió fuerzas para no devolverle el insulto, pues no tenía ganas de iniciar otra batalla verbal, y en su lugar, observo el edificio que llevaba dicho nombre, y se extendía delante de ellos. Y el alma se le vino abajo._ Eso _no podía ser el lugar en el que iban a quedarse...

El edifico en cuestión era mas bien una casona en decadencia. Parecía como si se mantuviese en pie gracias a la benevolencia del clima, y las ventanas eran indistinguibles por el polvo. Si Deidara consideraba esto un hotel, pues no quería conocer su concepto de hostería. Ni que decir un motel.

-Vamos- dijo él, y sin esperar su respuesta comenzó a caminar. Sakura lo siguió.

El interior del lugar era igual de antiguo que la fachada externa, pero al menos se encontraba limpio. Lo cual no tenía sentido por supuesto, pero definitivamente, Sakura podía vivir con una contradicción como aquella en lugar de contar cucarachas como método de sueño inductivo.

-Quedate aqui- le ordenó Deidara, mientras él iba a lo que parecía ser el centro de recepción. Parecía muy seguro de que ella no trataría de escapar. _El infeliz..._

Fingiendo observar a su alrededor, veía por el rabillo del ojo la interacción entre el recepcionista y Deidara. Por los movimientos de este último, parecía encontrarse contrariado. Después de unos minutos sin embargo, parecieron llegar a un acuerdo, pues Deidara volvía a dirigirse hacia ella.

-¿Y bien?-le preguntó ella.

-Sígueme,un-

Y así fue como llegaron al dormitorio 202, y Sakura, tras una leve observación, se apoderó inmediatamente de la única cama que había. Los siguientes treinta minutos fueron utilizados en gritos, insultos y amenazas, entre estas últimas el juramento de que Deidara entendería de primera mano lo que significaba ser castrado si es que se atrevía a hacercarse a la cama. Y además, había un sofá en un extremo. Que la dejara en paz.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche se iluminó por lo que parecían cientos de luces surcando el cielo, lo que significaba que el festival en la aldea daba comienzo.

Había logrado obtener unos cuantos detalles de Deidara respecto a lo que hacían en la aldea. Música y risas se escuchaban por todas partes. Las calles estaban aborrotadas de gente, parejas, familias. Sakura se encontraba otra vez lamentando su situación. Estar en un festival y no poder disfrutarlo era horrible.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?-preguntó, tratando de distraerse.Un Deidara también de cabello negro y ropa civil la abservó, y Sakura automáticamente clasificó el pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza en la lista prohibida.

-Hoy no haremos nada. El festival dura una semana, por lo que tenemos tiempo. Hay que esperar hasta que esten lo suficientemente confiados,un- vaya, la respuesta fue mayor de lo que había hablado en todo el día. Parecía que la venganza en su contra por haberse quedado con la cama lo había puesto de buen humor. Pues bien, Sakura no entendía absolutamente nada respecto a construcción, pero estaba segura de que la electricidad y el agua eran temas absolutamente distintos. Y que una habitación con baño incluido no podía tener un enchufe en común. Por lo que el grito que soltó cuando el agua caliente de su baño se tornó infernal al prenderse la luz fue completamente justificado.

-¿Entonces que hacemos aquí?-preguntó otra vez. Ver tanta gente alegre la estaba deprimiendo.

-Pues disfrutar del festival,un- le respondió Deidara, con una sonrisa inquietante. La mente de Sakura inmediatamente se puso en alerta.

-¡Que!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si, se que es corto, y lo siento, pero algo es mejor que nada, ¿no?

Como se pudieron dar cuenta, este capítulo es un punto de unión para lo que se viene.Va a pasar mucho en esta semana .

Escriban porfavor!!!!!

Saludos


	8. Intoxicados

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío…uhhh

A/N: Meses… ¡Lo sé! T.T Realmente no tengo ninguna excusa, exceptuando una masiva falta de inspiración. Siento mucho haberme demorado tanto. Aprovecho de agradecer a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de escribirme:

**Harui-Haruno, Beatrixrose, SakUra-UchIHa UzuMakI** (por Dios, que nombre tan difícil de escribir,o), **Liari-Zero, Sweetly.Nekko, Miss Rotten, dielprpa, linux-chan, XxDark-SakuraxX, Nami-Haruno** ( ¡aquí esta el nuevo capítulo!), **sofilynn666, Kikyoni, LunitaMoon, XxAkAtSuKI.ShIdOrYxX, Sharpey-00, DREIGNUS**, **MiaBathory** (¿ donde estas mujer?), **Akane-chan-yuna, Harlett, Lilith Hastelin y Himeno Sakura Hamasaki.**

Quede sin aire, o mejor dicho, sin sensación en los dedos, pero no importa, ustedes lo valen.

Capítulo 8

_Intoxicados_

-El alcoholismo es una… ¿qué era?, oh sí, una dependencia que interfiere con…con mmm la salud…¿física?, ¿mental?, uhhh ¿espiritual?, pues…-

El resto fue un hilo de palabras incomprensibles que nunca nadie podrá adivinar, y si Sakura hubiese estado un poco más sobria, se habría espantado de si misma. Pero, debido a que en las presentes circunstancias se encontraba irremediablemente ebria, el hecho de que nada de lo que decía tenía sentido no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

- Tienes toda la rassón,-concluyó un igualmente borracho Deidara, quién se encontraba sentado frente a ella, en una limpia mesa (exceptuando las botellas, por supuesto), de una "acogedora" taberna- Es como una, una drroga, ¿no?, un- terminó forzadamente, a la vez que una entusiasta Sakura movía la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Y es que ambos habían estado dando vueltas por la ciudad, o mejor dicho, Deidara lo hacía, mientras que arrastraba a una poco cooperativa Sakura, la cual olvidó todo intento de provocación cuando llegaron a la entrada de la feria principal de la aldea. De hecho, Deidara llegó a sorprenderse al ver como pasaba de indiferente a exaltada en menos de un segundo, y todavía albergaba la esperanza de que esos cambios de ánimo fueran sólo temporales. No creía que pudiese soportarlos constantemente. Incluso, confirmó su teoría de que las mujeres daban más problemas que beneficios. Especialmente una que podía hacerlo trizas en uno de esos "arranques".

Para Deidara, quién había vivido su infancia en esa aldea, y que ya conocía todo en ella, la feria no le parecía gran cosa. Pero para Sakura, quién nunca antes había siquiera oído hablar de ella, quedó completamente maravillada. Y es que el lugar era arte en si mismo.

Las tiendas que la componían se encontraban dispuestas a lo largo de una calle, la cual estaba bordeada por frondosos árboles de delicadas hojas blancas ( uno de los pocos tipos de árboles que existían en Iwa, y único de esa aldea). Las tiendas estaban hechas en la base de los árboles, y estaban hechas de esa madera, lo que daba la impresión de que eran extensiones del árbol mismo. Las ramas colgaban alrededor de las tiendas, y cuando uno se acercaba a ellas parecía estar entrando en un pequeño mundo aparte.

Cada una de ellas estaba diseñada de manera diferente y de acuerdo a lo que en ella se vendía. Una por ejemplo, vendía mariposas de cristal, en todos los tamaños y colores imaginables, las cuales además se movían y al hacerlo parecían emitir una tenue melodía. La tienda a su vez, parecía ser una mariposa en sí, y el blanco de los árboles le daba una sensación prácticamente irreal.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada, pues jamás había visto árboles blancos en su vida, y si bien había estado en muchas ferias en su propia aldea, no se podían comparar, muy a su pesar, con esta.

Su curiosidad fue aumentando a medida que avanzaban, y no tuvo otra opción que preguntarle a Deidara las cosas que quería saber, pues era obvio que él no se las diría por el puro placer de informarle. A regañadientes, y sabiendo que el infeliz no dejaría de molestarla, pero sin poder evitarlo, preguntó cómo se llamaba el árbol, a lo que su "compañero" contestó con una semi sonrisa que se hubiese visto atractiva en el rostro de cualquier otro hombre, y que dejaba en claro que sabía muy bien porqué le preguntaba.

Sakura, impaciente, insistió.

-¿ Y bien?-

Deidara la observó unos momentos más, todavía con esa sonrisa en el rostro, y luego dijo

-Se llama Alba-

-¿Alba?, ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella, extrañada. En verdad era un nombre particular para un árbol.

-Que se yo, un-

-No me vengas con eso, sabes muy bien porqué- replicó una enojada Sakura.

Deidara sólo hizo un gesto en señal de exasperación y dijo en un tono casi monótono.

-Dicen que obtuvo ese nombre luego de que un hombre pasara años bajo su sombra esperando a su pareja perdida, la cuál llegó a reencontrarse con él en los últimos momentos de su vida. Se reencontraron en la madrugada, y él murió al alba, el mismo momento en el cuál el árbol de tornó blanco-terminó, arqueando una ceja al ver el entristecido rostro de Sakura- ¿Y ahora que te pasa?, un.

-Tiene un triste origen-dijo ella.

-¡Es sólo una estúpida leyenda, un!- exclamó enojado, siguiendo el camino y obligando a Sakura a seguirlo. De ahí en adelante no contestó ninguna otra pregunta, y se irritó aún más cuando Sakura se demoró demasiado, según él, viendo las mariposas. No la dejó observar nada más, y la llevó directo a la taberna, en donde ella no se pudo aguantar más.

-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!, no son mi problema tus estúpidas opiniones- le gritó

ella, prácticamente en su cara.

-¿A si?, pues que yo sepa la última vez que chequee, no tenías derecho ni siquiera a levantarme la voz, asi que ¡cierra tu maldita boca!- gritó Deidara, igualmente encolerizado.

La gritería de insultos se hubiese prolongado si no hubiese sido porque el dueño del local, al parecer ya acostumbrado, les dio gratis los primeros tres tragos, los cuales fueron vaciados con igual rapidez por ambos.

- Bebes como un marinero, y te crees mujer- le espetó Deidara, por el puro afán de molestarla.

Sakura, roja de rabia, respondió.

-Es mejor saber beber que que tener desfiguraciones en las manos, ¡idiota!-

Estaba tan encolerizada que no se dio cuenta de la manera inusual en la que él respondió. Se puso pálido, y la energía que parecía estarlo moviendo desapareció.

-¿Me estas desafiando?- preguntó, en un tono de voz leve y pausado, completamente distinto al que había estado usando.

-Cuando quieras- le contestó ella, quién no se iba a echar atrás ahora, pese a haberse dado cuenta del cambio de tono.

-Empezemos- dijo él, con una sonrisa tan llena de amargura que Sakura casi se arrepiente. Casi.

-Deberíamosss irnos, un- dijo Deidara, después de su trigésimo vaso-Todo me esta dando vueltas.

Al no recibir respuesta, abrió pesadamente los ojos, para ver a una dormida Sakura desparramada sobre la mesa. Sin poder despertarla, la llevó a cuestas hacia el "hotel", no sin antes sufrir varias caídas y ser objetivo de miradas indignadas en el camino, todo el tiempo maldiciendo la inutilidad de las mujeres.

Ya dentro de la habitación, su actitud cambió completamente. Su cuerpo se enderezó, y su rostro no tenía huellas de haber estado embriagado. La depositó lentamente en la cama, y mientras la observaba le murmuró algo que ella jamás recordaría:

-Que bien puedes sostener la bebida, pequeña-

A/N: Al fin, el capítulo 8, listo.

Poco, pero seguro, ya saben. .

Les aprovecho de contar que pronto subiré una historia que estoy traduciendo. Les advierto, eso si, que es yaoi. Pero en verdad es muy buena. Y si bien ya pude comprobar que no puedo escribirlo, no voy a dejar de leer buenas historias, y creanme, las hay,por poco convencionales parejas que tenga.


End file.
